Life Must Go On
by SangKagome89
Summary: It is seventh year and things are heating up in every direction. CONTAINS A FEW REFERENCES TO BOOK 5!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Seventh Year

Harry Potter and other characters are J.K Rowling's.

It was relatively warm at Hogwarts a week before end of term. Seventh years were in the last days of studying for their N.E.W.T.S. Three of the Gryffindor(?) students however also had much heavier things on their minds in addition to their last exams.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had it particularly rough. All year he'd had nightmares about all he'd been through the past six years and the prophecy. Many nights he also went without sleep, he'd just lie awake, staring at the ceiling and contemplating.

Ronald Weasley, Harry's friend and "right-hand man" had written home everday without fail. Like Harry, many nightmares jolted him awake, nightmares of losing his family. His mood the whole year had been as gloomy as his friend's.

Hermione Granger, "the brains behind the men" also feared for her own family the last year of Hogwarts. She did her best to keep her spirits and those of her friends' as high as she could. At times it was really hard to be encouraging in such horrifing times. She kept her mind off of the times with her studies all year and even more with N.E.W.T.S the coming week.

In the Daily Prophet, everyday was news of another murder or attack in muggle and magical communities alike. Not only were the Golden trio on edge, but all of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, even the staff.

The only house not concerned was Slytherin, for obvious reasons. One change in Slytherin was that Malfoy was still on the run along with Snape.

No one was surprised at the beginning of the year. Malfoy wasn't about to return to school after contributing to Dumbledore's death.

Even with all the calamity, life still had to go on. A war was coming, all sides could feel it. It was just a matter of time.

Author note: Please review.


	2. NEWTS and Ice Cream

Chapter 2 N.E.W.T.S and Ice Cream

The first day of N.E.W.T.S was finally upon the school. This was putting Hermione into a slight panic.

"Hermione , you'll do great. You've been buried in books since the year began." Ron reassured his friend. Hermione seemed to calm down after that.

At ten o' clock the Gryffindor seventh years lined up outside the Great Hall. Harry notice a few students muttering facts under their breathes, reviewing for one last moment. The Trio managed to find three desks together.

Soon Professor McGonagall came to the front of the room and the N.E.W.T.S began.

Harry felt confident of how he answered most of his questions. He had studied as much as he could given his usual train of thought of a certain dark wizard.

After three, long hours Mr. Filch collected the exams and the students were dismissed, but not before the old professor surprised all of them by saying they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade with the supervision of Hagrid.

Some of the students couldn't suppress yelps of glee.

Everyone seemed to be clamoring to get back to their dormitories to get ready.

Harry felt good to be out of the castle for a while. Ron and a reluctant Hermione seemed to agree.

Once at Hogsmeade, the students all went separate ways. The Trio went to the ice cream shop buy Olivander's abandoned wand shop.

"I'll go get the ice cream."Ron offered as Hermione and Harry found a booth in a corner.

The two sat in silence until Ron got back.

"You don't mind if Lav joins us do you." Ron asked the pair.

This made Harry tense up. Ron didn't seem to see Hermione's discomfort at Lavender's name.

"Sure." Hermione answered calmly. Ron went to get Lavender and Harry gave his friend a questioning look. Hermione simply shrugged in reply.

The Trio plus Lavender ate ice cream and talked a little about the test and gossip. Lavender then excused herself to join some other friends going to Honeydukes.

As soon as she'd left the building a paper airplane landed in front of Harry. Cautiously the teen opened it.

It read

'Meet me in the Shrieking Shack at ten tonight. Urgent.

Harry showed it to Hermione and Ron. They were all going that night.

Author's note: Please review!


End file.
